fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Geron
Geron is the leader of the Red Lotus Dark Guild, a Magic expert, and a battle sadist who uses physiological warfare. He was once a former S-Class Mage of the Celestial Dawn Guild before being kicked out for challenging the appointment of the Guild's current master. Statistics *'Name': Geron *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Dark Mage, Red Lotus Leader, Anarchist, Former Celestial Dawn S-Class Mage *'Blood Type': *'Height': 187 cm (6'2") *'Weight': 90 kg (198 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Dark jacket with a fur-covered collar, light sleeveless shirt dark trousers, dark shoes, and a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': Master level *'Main Skills': Molding Magic (Earth-Make), Light Magic, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, Speed and Endurance, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': Broadsword *'Weaknesses': Overconfidence *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Earth-Make: Hammer, Light Wave, Beam Splitter, Earth-Make: Golem of the Underground, Earth-Make: Ditch Digger, Earth-Make: Prison, Earth-Make: Rising Dragon, Light Sword Slash *'Voice Actor': Travis Willingham Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely Small City level+ *'Speed': At least Hypersonic, likely Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class 100+ *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Town level, likely Small City level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with his sword, at least Hundreds of Meters with his Magic *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Geron is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that is slicked back, showing the small vertical scar just above his left eyebrow. He wears dark trousers, dark shoes and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Geron is a malicious and sadistic man, enjoying other people's misery and using psychological warfare to take advantage of other people's feelings and emotions, which, is enough to make members of Fairy Tail to feel extreme anger and vengeance towards him for his cruel actions. He is also a fairly arrogant man, thinking himself better than most people and has no problem letting them know it. In contrast with most people, Geron has the power to back up the claim against most people and as such takes advantage of this. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Earth-Make: A type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of Earth. He is well-versed in both types of Earth-Make. The first is Static Earth-Make, which involves the creation of inanimate objects like weapons or environmental changes, much like Static Ice-Make. The other is Dynamic Earth-Make that focuses on creating animated earth sculptures, usually in the form of animals. The user can create a variety of objects out of earth to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts. This is the easiest of the Molding Magic Types to use as the caster simply channels their Magic Power into the ever present ground and manipulates and molds it to fit their needs. *'Earth-Make: Hammer': When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. *'Earth-Make: Golem of the Underground': Stabbing his sword into the ground, Geron creates a large golem fashioned from the earth to either be used to combat his opponents or as a form of defense against particularly powerful spells. *'Earth-Make: Ditch Digger': Digging his sword into the ground, Geron releases a burst of magic beneath the ground's surface before forming his hands into a makeshift square and aiming his hands at his opponent. The ground beneath anyone inside the view of his makeshift square explodes inward, sinking them into the ground as they are buried by a mound of stones and dirt. *'Earth-Make: Prison': When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power. *'Earth-Make: Spikes': The user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target. (Unnamed) *'Earth-Make: Soldiers from the Woods': Inserting his magic into any surrounding earth minerals, Geron forces it to take the shape of 10 makeshift infantry wielding either regular swords or lances. Due to being magically created, the wooden soldiers move quicker than most would assume and possess a higher than normal defense, though they are still susceptible to Water Magic and the like. *'Earth-Make: Rising Dragon': The user creates a serpentine dragon to lift them above attacks or walls, can also attack opponents by biting them and lifting them high into the air before dropping them. Light Magic: A Caster Magic that involves the user utilizing light for various purposes mainly in the form of attacking and defending. Due to Light Magic being closely connected with positive feelings, Geron utilizes the less emotional form of Light Magic by manifesting and modifying his eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which he can then alter the movement of, allowing him to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named "Artificial Light Magic". *'Light Wave': First initiated by concentrating Light Magic around the blade of his sword, Geron shapes it into a form similar to his blade until the light completely eclipses the entirety of the sword. Slashing the sword forward, Geron unleashes the light as a powerful forward wave of energy strong enough to smash through solid stone. *'Beam Splitter': A counter spell reserved for other Light Magic users, Geron uses his considerable skill to bend or redirect any incoming Light Magic spells away from his vicinity, effectively making Light Magic useless against him. This spell can only be used if Geron has sight of said light, preventing him from using this if the attack originates from any blind spot. *'Light Sword Slash': Performed similarly to his Light Wave spell, Geron concentrates Light Magic around his broadsword and then unleashes all at once, the pent up magic is released as a blast of incredible Light Magic powerful enough to destroy a building in one shot. Due to the momentary build-up required, Geron regularly reserves this move for exceptionally powerful opponents or when he is accompanied by another Venom's Herald guild member who can distract the opponent. Immense Magic Power: Having been considered for the position of Guild Master for Celestial Dawn, Geron has a monstrous amount of Magic Power at his disposal, as he has been seen being able to amp the simplest of his spells to incredible levels, allowing them to sometimes compete with the strength of higher level spells. His Magic is likely far superior to both Saint level Mages the likes of Crime Soricère Mage Jellal Fernandes and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar, which, according to Erza Scarlet, makes him as powerful as the Ten Wizard Saints, the most powerful Mages to ever exist in the Magical World, namely the continent of Ishgar. When fully released, his Magic takes on an appearance of light bright enough to blind anyone in the vicinity for an extended period of time. His Magic Power is light-green in color. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Swordsmen Category:Fairy Tail Characters